A red lantern as sister to Miss Martian
by Demon dark mezzo sangue
Summary: What if Miss Martian avese an older sister, if I run it from home when Megan was small. Now the sister of Megan returns after a long time, and it is not a Martian plain, it and a red lantern, and brings with it problems and endless adventures. [Miss Martian X Super Boy ] [OC X OC].
1. Profile : OC

Note author: This is the first fanfiction Yuong Justice, I mean more that this story and also a crossover of the TV series Grand Lantern there will be several references and also several changes to the series.

My changes are:

Ranked # 1 Razer had a partner named M'ever M'orzz aka Sev (means are in an alien language) it and the older sister of Miss Martian who scape home long ago. In the course of the series and a character who takes part in the adventures of Hal Jordan against Atroctius robot hunters of people, only to the thirst for adventure and pearl justice.

Ranked # 2 My OC and a Green Lantern Mogo honorific for helping to fight the army of red lanterns and even fight with Hal Jordan against Atroctius.

Ranked # 3 of the Star Princess Ghia'ta Shapphire and still alive, more in a little sister named Vio'ta that in a strange romantic relationship with M'ever M'orzz.

There are other changes, but for now I will not even know what they are? Almost forgot the story and translated into English.

-OC Profile

Name: M'ever M'orzz / Sev Mort (meaning in a language alien Sixth Death, in short Are Deadly in human language).

Called secret: the only convened in secret, and the human named Sissy Morse's older sister Megan Morse aka Miss Martian.

Appearance Martian (usually): unlike its sister Sev Mort prefers to appear with white skin Martian hair blacks courses in a wild style, red eyes Martians, his body and athletic style of the gymnasts. Often wears three belts one of them white light in the normal way, and used to hold the different guns.

The other two belts are black, puts them in a form of an X on the white belt, they are used to carry explosives and other surprises. Port of combat boots blacks made of skin scales reptile aliens, he holds colteli and money, plus it has two knee protectors each with a white tip sharpened made diamond pearl.

Thighs there are two belts red containing several notches for weapons, port of shorts blacks, in a red shirt, short sleeves with the brand of the Red Lanterns drawn above. Brings two spagliare made of black metal that year two white circles behind them, the right cushions, a human skull with blood, cushions, left to the crest of the Green Lanterns.

The two white circles create a red cape multi functional, normally create a football Sev Mort I used to hide his face, leading to more colo a black scarf that used to cover the nose and mouth. Wearing two gloves without firm made of metal fiber, leading to the right arm a blade hidden hyper technological reaching to the elbow.

Appearance of Red Lantern: as red lantern Sev wearing a red armor, the spaglierè are with curved tip, its anti arms reaching to the elbows where there are protections curves, is also caps with curved tips to his knees, the boots are style armor.

The brand of red lanterns is located in the center of the chest between the breasts, wearing a cap with the point that does not move at all (almost like a helmet), the colo and mouth covered with a protective cone tesile black. Thighs are the protections the style metal bands, belts remain the same.

The rest of the body that is not covered by the red armor, and covered with a black suit.

Human aspect: a 18 year old Caucasian girl, hats short blacks, dark blue eyes, light blue jeans torn, the Adidas Blue-white, a red T-shirt with short sleeves, a black jacket with hood. Appearance (real): identical to Megan, but with the difference that small and double height, plus a large scar on the head.

Powers: Changeling, the density shift, super fit, super strength, but for a small accidental head lost the power of telepathy and telekinesis.

The thing is low cost thanks to yearn for power that gives him the ability to create builders, to fly, to breathe in space, to translate any language of universes even written, make sure that the bearer to the blood extremely acid to burn any thing.

Enable: expert in combat, shapeshifters specialized in comparisons, expert in hundreds of alien weapons, doctor of low (only for races with a less complex biology), a skilled pilot, an expert thief, a tactic of war to the galactic level, slayer of beasts and fast criminals, genius mechanics and improvised weapons, especially in explosives.

Weapons: bombs of dozens of different types ... explosive, hidden blades in the wrists and boots, gun sniper, pistol explosive, anti arm multi useful, guns combat ammunition exotic and dangerous, etc.

Age: 60 biologically, mentally very mature for her age, 18/19 physically. House: his ship Flames, and the royal palace in the world body's Stele Sapphires.

Friends: Hal Jordan, Aya, Razer, Kilowog, M'gann M'orzz, Ghia'ta, Vio'ta, Mogo, Martian Manhunter.

Interests: travel in the universe in search of adventure, aerial combat in gladiator, hunter rewards, explore planets savages, the company Vio'ta. Hobbies: Fight, fight, explore, to blow things up in the air, chasing.


	2. Chapter 2

Monte Justice

January 31

10:38 pm

At the base MG secret secret of the team Justice League formed by partners and wards of the super heroes of the world, in the hall of the missions Batman convoke the team to announce a new mission.

Within seconds Kid Flash arrival with super speed in the hall followed by Artemis and Aqualad, Robin also it coming from nothing, Miss Martian arrival fluttering with SuperBoy fireplace that slowly, the latest coming Zatanna and Rocket appeared on the run, after a few minutes.

Kid Flash ran near Batman and said, "then those Batman and mission, go to spy Bane, we enter a prison government, we go into space."

Batman with the power of the gaze able to rewind Wally, then decided to turn on the computer hologram that monster like a rock in a gallery space underground and he said in his usual voice emotionless "Team, now 72 hours ago, an unidentified object of alien origin and precipitated in Metropolis, Superman and Wonder Woman went to investigate, their mission to install a laboratory study and investigate the origin of the meteorite, but the result of the mission was really negative. "

Robin stepped forward saying," What do you mean, the result was very negative, "Batman went to the screen hologram saying "the thing and complicated, and easier to let you see that Robin has to say."

In seconds Batman movie that gave way to a monster like Superman and Wonder Woman that by mounting the equipment to slay the meteorite, a sudden out of nowhere appeared a 8/9 years girl holding a small booklet and a penalty, could be seen only from behind, face veins not shooting, the little girl ran up to the two members of the League and scream of joy "not believe I put Superman and Wonder Woman In the flesh, give me your autograph. "

After these words cling to the leg of Superman, Wonder Woman will approach the girl who did not want to grind the socket to Superman and said" you can grind the small outlet to my friend and then can you tell me what are you doing here all slab? . "

The little girl soak grip abruptly and said with a smile that contained a great joy," my name is Sissy Morse, and what am I doing here, I saw my two favorite members of the League flying towards the old subway, then I may have told My friends that I could not stay and play in the park, because Mom wants me home earlier than usual, because he has to bring my little sister Megan to the dentist, it really a problem with chocolate, however, I want your autograph, "the little girl then made the most adorable puppy face of the history of the planet Earth.

Superman began the height of said Sissy "Sissy if we give our autograph return home and not say that we are working here," the children of only one I have dinner with you head. Superman took the penalty and the booklet, when Superman pressed the spring of punishment success that the pen exploded into a thousand pieces, creating a cloud of dust, when the cloud disappeared Superman and Wonder Woman found themselves passed out on the floor covered with kryptonite and needles sleeping pills.

The girl put the cap on his head and also the scarf, then turn in front of the room, after a few seconds Sissy said "hello Detectiv, aides and senior members of the League, I hope the little show-way liked, maybe I should become an actress instead of Slayer. Thanks that have helped me to hinder the meteorite, you have given me three hours of sleep bonus, Batman still not interfered in my work, I'm doing a grand favor, if you value your skin does not look for me, because only a fool hunting a hunter, Goodbye SherloBat, the prism. "

After less than a second the 9 year old girl punched in the camera lens and the film became all black. Batman did appear on the screen a map of the united states of America, Batman came forward saying "Team, you have just seen, the most wanted criminal in the league, we have to call the Slayer of Shadows, codenamed Shadow alias CO, from the date of January 1, 2010 Shadow started to rob and chasing each criminal who had a dangerous weapon. Until now Shadow to 28 criminals robbed of their weapons, and sent to prisons in exchange for their rewards placed on them, the criminals were caught Joker, Bane, Mr. Frezze ... The list of theft Shadow were not only weapons of its prey, but also the equipment that found in different locations of the members of the League, including the Batcave was burglarized. "

Superboy stops at instant Batman saying "then let's Batman short, we must find the little pest and tear it to pieces." Batman pretended to nothing, and I continue to talk about the new threat "now 24 hours ago Shadow within the Watchtower where exhaust that each File the League had, when Red Tornado slaughtered in the Tower was able to peck Shadow on the fact, for six hours prosime the Watchtower divene a prizione one prisoner.

But Shadow and the person fierce and unpredictable that exists, as demonstrated by the fact that in six hours of captivity managed to defeat Superman, me, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Captain Atom, Black Canary, Captain Marvel, Red Tornado, Doctor Fate, Atom, Plastic Man, Icon, Red Arrow. "Robin I begin to laugh, after a few seconds he said" Truly the best joke in the world, really Martian Manhuter the idea of taking the appearance of Batman and let us drink the idea that a 9 year old girl was able to defeat the entire League alone , tell you to believe Megan to do so? . "

Batman did appear on the screen the image of Martian Manhuter infirmary room with grand part of the League. Megan got closer to the screen where you could see he was upset, the Martian White was going to get out of tears, but he put a hand on Batman shoveling her saying "calm down Megan, John's fine has only a few bones broken, in a few weeks will be as new as I am sure, the Martians are tough many Kriptoniani. "

After the most sentimental moment that Batman had to for a long time, around the screen and put away has a planetary map full of milestones marked, cerano least 100 creased in opposite corners of the earth, after a few seconds he said" returning to the mission, each point of the map shows where Shadow was sighted, as lookouts from Shadow in his 31 rounds of non-stat and stop one day. "

Artemis stepped forward with his eyes that says if you take six goner, he approached the map and said" how can move so fast, I mean like a child can go from New York to Rome in just one hour, not more should sleep, I mean following the reference coordinates should sleep only three hours a day, what a human being can survive and defeat the league with only three hours of sleep? . "

Batman replied saying" Artemis said as to, what kind of human being can defeat the league and even be in constant motion, and the answer is not simple and human, in the time of the struggle between Shadow and the League, in fact see his true face. "

Batman put the machine into operation holography monster that a girl of about twenty years, with white skin Martian, red eyes, hats blacks savages, the physique of a gymnast, wearing torn blue jeans, a shirt with short sleeves red fire, a pair of Adidas Blue and a black sweatshirt.

Wally step through the hologram and watch Megan then the hologram, after he did this thing for 10 once you move away to Angola and back of the room in front of the team saying "guys know it sounds crazy, but the Slayer Shadow does not look like Miss Martian. "

Zatanna approached Wally and watch Miss Martian and hologram Shadow for a few seconds and said," you see some looked like, "Megan said shutter" that looked like there between me and a criminal to put my uncle in the infirmary! . "

Zatanna stepped back, then said," not just do nothing and indulge Shadow looks like a nineteen year old Megan, I mean look skeletal form causes the same, same color of the eyes, skin itself, I mean it could be a your sister, in further said that a sister named Megan, and the name Sissy Megan Morse and Morse are not similar trope. "

Megan bit her lip and said with an angry tone, which was not normal for Megan" we can change the subject, I have no sister white, I only have a white brother no more, and as far as I know, I'm not to have other brothers and sisters. "

Batman change the hologram of Shadow and harbor the hologram of two DNA aliens, after a few seconds he said," in the time of the fight Shadow lost a little of his hair, after several tests I found a kinship with two 100% people we know, and one of them, and in this room. "

Megan look like as if it was in front of a ghost, after a long moment of silence Superboy approached Megan, after they took his hand said," Megan does not have to read your mind to know that there something bothering you. "

I leave Megan Connor's hand and put his eyes down and said," I do not like to talk about this, but I think and come forward to say another secret, but this is a family secret that only a few of the M 'orzz sound of it, now some time ago I had a sister named M'ever M'orzz it and considered the black sheep of the family, my relatives who know it only by the number of times it was stopped, put in prison Martian The endless fights with any Martian insulted that I made fun of her, and the number of accidents in here and participatory. "

Rocket Megan decided to stop saying" to a sister criminal who a cell written with his name, I do not say that your sister found out that you're a criminal on earth and wants revenge for a kind of wrong, I have something.

I would not expect more from a sister issue, I wonder if you would copy with his sister Artemis, a duo criminal planetary hyper. "

Megan would be an understatement that seemed troubled by anger, the instant that Rocket purpose of saying the last word it the cry account "shut Rocket! , You do not know anything of it as you can afford to judge it, so just because and always at the wrong time at the wrong time, both humans and Martians are always ready to judge!. "

If Superboy would not restrained Miss Martian for a second it would jump off a Rocket who hid behind Kaldur, for proteggessi fury emanating Megan.

After a long moment of silence Megan said" sorry but it is a delicate subject for me " After another moment of silence Megan decided to speak "the truth that my sister M'ever was protective of my respect, even it was a Martian white, had the habit of breaking the jaw of the bullies who teased, but who Shagged with me ... we can say that the local infirmary and ambulances year earned a profit big thank you to my sister. M'ever was a Martian unorthodox, it was unique, in the good sense of the word.

It was thought in his way, had strange Hobby read books as terrestrial as Sherlock Holmes and The lost world ... could be as aggressive and was nicknamed the White Death, assasina Beast, Monster of Death etc. It was in my comparisons often very friendly, helpful, helped a lot with my homework, often took the shot of my trouble, and was my first friend and I was his only friend.

Over the years M'ever and become a kind of Two-Face, outside a White Martian who had the habit of making fights with bullies of all kinds, and get in trouble that caused her to visit the local prison for one or two days.

In his room, when I was alone with me, it was my favorite sister and I had a lot of sisters, but being the smallest of the family and the penultimate M'ever arrived, we spent much time together, she learned to use telepathy, switch me to the form, even to read and speak English, which was very helpful to me when I moved here.

After an accident involving a quarrel with his parents and a hit band tempisti my teased at the park, and that success was M'ever in paragraph 4 weeks, when you wake up you find out that he had a brute scar on the head, but the worst thing that lost the telepathic ability, was not very good for her she had a depression that put hard, spoke only with me, and it became a bit 'obsessed with fighting, biology, technology, things that year made more antisocial, but even happier.

Smiling when I start working on something from the landfill, an engine, a toy broke, a microwave oven, and started reading books on terrestrial fauna, study the different art transport, architecture, history. The result that M'ever became the only Martian White targeted by bullies of the city, a day M'ever was accused of something that is not committed to because I was with her, but the guards did not care so he said a little girl, after a few days would M'ever rotting in a prison for a long time, so he decided to run away from home, and it was after a day that I run M'ever local guards are coming after her, and became sought after, the family made pretend that there was never a M'ever M'orzz, however since that day I have not clothe M'ever. "

Batman now you hear what he said he wanted to know" Team, your mission and find Slayer Shadow alias M'ever M'orzz, and bring it to the League. "


	3. Chapter 3

Monte Justice

January 31

10:45 Batman before

he left the Watchtower in order to keep an eye on the city discovered by their guardian angels with colored cloaks and extravagant symbols on the breasts.

He gave each of us a special vaccine that should paralyze shade for several hours, then said, "Team this mission and also part of the League, which is why Red Arrow and Captain Marvel will help in the mission, the rest of the league that can fight is trending an eye on the remaining members of the Light. "

Batman before leaving definitamente tubes Zeta began to work, and within seconds the independent voice of the computer said "recognized Captain Marvel 1-5, 2-3 recognized Red Arrow", Batman will turn to the tube Zeta saying "good luck Team" after Batman was gone from Mount Justice, Captain Marvel flight to the team happy and full of determination as always saying "nice to see you and Team, already looks to go on a adventure to the other team."

Red Arrow as always I will go straight to the target saying "What Robin in Batman discovered on the minutiae alien." Robin is grateful arouses the saying "Roy and more complicated than you think, tell of somewhere more private," The former student of Green Arrow replied annoyed "thing and so complicated? I ask only to be updated on a threat that needs to be locked up in a cell and left to rot the rest of life!."

Miss Martian seem ready to cry, I have to kill Roy with telepathy, but instead of killing the system celebrate the Arrow heartless, said only "guys I go to prepare the bio-ship" to so Megan went to the bio- ship in flight, leaving Red Arrow and Captain Marvel confused. Captain Marvel wonder abrupt "Robin because Miss M, and so cut down?", Robin so I take advantage of the moment to tell all he knows of Megan and her sister's mysterious.

The island Santa Prisca

January 31

12:50

The team of superheroes adolescents was flying towards the island Santa Prisca in search of the mysterious Martian White, Roy wonder whipped "Robin're sure that Shadow is on this island?".

Robin I check on his computer hologram radiation of the island and the coordinates of the last eight places here M'ever was sighted, and said in an irritated tone "for the seventh time Roy, the computer of the cave at hampered a source of gamma radiation equal to that of the meteorite stolen, more Megan has used telepathy to locate the area where M'ever is located. "

Roy stead broccio for a few seconds and I cross my arms, then Kid Flash destroyed the silence that was caused by the arrow Roy most irritating of the world, saying "Megan then what do you think your sister is doing on earth?", Roy answered before Miss Martian could say something "perhaps working for the Light, I want to destroy the League with a super weapon, I have my theory better and a Martian with great social problems and mental and intergalactic and a Joker."

Megan puff and pretended that there was Roy on Bio-ship, and replied to the wonder of Kod Flash "really do not know Wally?, M'ever not and was never predictable, but definitely something important and not the M'ever kind of person who sticks tenaciously without reasons, "the little white Martian lower the gaze thinking of his sister.

Kaldur decided to raise the morale of the group that he felt bad for Megan, so he proposed "Team with all due respect to the League, we groped to talk M'ever, from what we know the league and was the first to attack, how Megan talks about her, can not be a threat to the world, something that has exercised and scapato the League ", within seconds of each member is said to plan Aqualad, even Roy did have dinner in the proposal is the inhabitant of Atlantis .

Captain Marvel continuously for the next ten minutes, "we got, we got, we got I'm bored to death here!", The girl in green said what all justicieri thought "Captain Marvel will arrive in a few minutes he Santa Prisca, but still I can not locate the specific location where M'ever houses, because his mind could not just be impenetrable, but it is also extremely difficult to detect its presence in the plan telepathic and physical. " Captain Marvel groom his gaze to the window and see the island Santa Prisca, and better told what was left of it, the whole island seemed struck by the perfect storm, the jungle was on fire I burned to the ground, everywhere there was giant insects dead, burned, sgualcisti, beheaded.

The rest of the island seemed a land at war, cerano dead bugs everywhere, craters explosions, weapons trust of rocks, trees, dead bodies.

There were rivers of acidic yellow emitted by dead bodies, puddles of blood flowed from the ground purple, you could see underground tunnels discovered by loud explosions, honeycomb giants had collapsed and destroyed from the rubble.

One of the most obvious things that was in the middle of the island there was a bottomless pit where reigned only darkness, the pit was surrounded by several castles made by Ex-giant ants that are now adir little mutilated and with cracked shells.

The bio-ship when I enter the space aerate rush towards a lake that was not far from what could be called a giant ant hill, near the lake there were dozens of beetles with jaws split and separated from the bodies. The team of super heroes did the only thing they could, jumped from Bio-ship that was about to be sunk in a lake on a damn cursed island.

Robin, Artemis and Red Arrow used grappling hooks to land without breaking a bone, Rocket using his belt technology was able to fly up to a few meters from the ground, but suddenly the belt went out and Rocket rush, but fortunately Roy launch a of his special arrows that I create a specialty foam cushioning that the fall of Rocket, after a few seconds Captain Marvel who was carrying in her arms Lupo, Zatanna and Miss Martian was transformed in its form of a boy, for their luck Roy still had an arrow that the special exception.

Superboy, Kid Flash and Aqualad have fallen into the lake, several tens of seconds after the boys left the lake, but when I get to Aqualad malo spit all the water we had and fill the lungs with air as if drowning in the water. In a few minutes the group gathered in front of a large rock that probably errs a carapace removed from a dead insect.

Kid Flash was the first to speak, saying "guys we have a big problem I can not coreto quickly, it tried in the lake and ill worth I touched the 20 km per hour," Captain Marvel who was now a 10 year old child yell "Shazam! , Shazam!, Shazam! I do not know what happened my group, but I think that Captain Marvel will not be of any help in this adventure, we have just the normal Billy Batson. " Rocket said that it was obvious "I do not know if there a logical assumption, but I think now the island Santa Prosca to something that neutralizes the weapons and skills", Kid Flash begin to immediately deny the idea that the island could edit, I ring the abilities of heroes, so Roy took a look at Superboy and punched him in the face that he dropped back to Connor.

Connor said only when you get up "this to hurt, hurt my appearance?" Connor is watch the reflection in the water and he lived that his lip had blood on it.

Zatanna try with one of his spells to heal the wound of Connor, but instead Zatanna said "let me out of the game too and Superboy, my magic does not work here and not even the powers Kriptoniani Connor", Aqualad I try to create a sword with water, but instead that the water took the shape of a sword success only that it was a simple H2o.

Megan I try to read the mind of Robin, but could not, I try to levitate a small stone, but failed again, when I try to change my shape thinking it could not, it happened that I transform into Zatanna, then with one hand managed to raise Superboy.

After Miss Martian is transformed into if green, and put his Kryptonian powers down to earth without said "the good news of my powers of changes shape and those of strength and endurance are still active and well, but telepathy and telekinesis and KO'd "Robin try to communicate with the Watchtower, but the signal was shielded by something.

Roy stepped forward and said in a serious tone, "it seems that I, Robin and Artemis are the only ones not sliced in this, then we will have to find a way to be able to route, and leave us to us to fulfill the mission, would you be in this state only between feet. "

The rest of the young heroes who were not capacitated for the moment remained silent, Billy was the first to speak, saying" Red Arrow we lay not leave for a grand number of reasons:

Ranked # 1 Bio-Snow and buried in a lake and we have no one who can lift a machine with bare hands, the one who can breathe under water must relearn how to do it.

Ranked # 2 team and formed from two archers that year became limited, a Robin, a boy of 10 years, without a Kryptonian powers, a slow Wally, an inhabitant of Atlantis that can not breathe underwater, a magician without magic and a Rocket to the ground and without force fields, and a Martian in semi functional.

Ranked # 3 and the entire island full of giant monstrous insects, plus we have a mysterious sister Martian who might be the only person who can save.

Ranked # 4 are going to die from an attack of giant killer bees! "Billy monster with the index what seemed at first a black cloud, but most closely you could see he was a squadron of black African bees ready to assault the Team of former super heroes.

Kid Flash and Captain Marvel said to combine the magic words "Zooims!" And jumped in the positions of Scooby-Doo Shaggy in arm, in the meantime that Billy-Doo and Wallggy imitated celebrate duo dog and boy scared Artemis and took the Red Arrow their bows and prepared to deal with the threat.

Superboy said with his usual nervous tone "now hate bees most of the Apes", Wally still taking Billy's arms said "someone knows an exterminator for Gozdapi?, Any of you please tell who knows a super exterminator!", And Zattana Rocket is the mystery behind it Superboy and Robin with several sticks in his hands. While the theme was preparing to certain death, Megan instead of preparing you concentrate on finding his sister.

Megan as to how you can find M'ever, telepathy does not work, a signal fire can not go there are too many fires on the island, because they can not feel my presence as I do, wait a minute I can still hear her presents no telepathy, and is approaching greatly.

So Megan closed its eyes and follow his tenth sense (the Martians year 9 senses, so the seventh sense for the human being is equivalent to 10 to sense a Martian) So Megan listening his senses and realized the presence of latent M'ever .

When Megan open the eyes saw the cloud of insects that the widow against, would arrive in a few seconds, but it also saw a white silhouette coming out from the top of the anthill, the small white figure stood in the top of the big anthill, Megan could not see ninete more than a humanoid figure in white Martian, in the meantime that the figure was preparing something the squadron of bees approached more and more.

Suddenly an arrow from enhanced lead anthill it blows the carcass of one of those gigantic beetles beheaded, the arrow was tied to a long rope that started at the top of the castle of the ants, the sister of Miss Martian jump on the rope, but instead of keep with bow with hands, he made sure to fear the arc with the feet, so the slayer Shadow was coming down the anthill with the head down.

The sister of the heroine from Mars was now passing through the cloud of giant bees, instead of hearing a cry of fear you feel only the sound of explosives which were fired from a Maria dependent of adrenaline.

After several explosions that killed most of the bees, M'ever decided to do something rash and so it was, the greater the Martian soak the press from the bow and rush to the mainland, but instead of trying to stop the fall will modify the biology to have eight arms that each took an explosive weapon and a pointed tail that was holding something that looked like a bomb combined with the technology of Mister Frezee (the name I can never) and a bit 'of Ivy.

For the next 17 seconds the second M'orzz shot without stopping, each successful hit destroyed a dozen monsters, when there were just a few meters up the champion of this infamous island crashed into the mainland, it will launch the most explosive in high as he could, the explosive came in the midst of the cloud monstrous.

Servi just a shot bullet to give life to the Holy Mother of armageddon (no insult to the person on, I at his archangels and angels, even the saints of the world). The gigantic explosion fill the sky of the island of blue fire that froze all I touch, in seconds all flying insects eventually fall and break into millions of fragments of ice.

Meanwhile M'ever change its density and step through the ground, after a few seconds the earth begin to move wildly, when they heard the explosions that year created several crevasses full blooded purple. When the earth is still, you do not even hear the sound of a fly, Robin shot off his stick and said, "Silence, silence trope for my taste, can not do anyone any good," and so it was a sudden the ground came out of a kind of worm-giant snake along with 8 floors of a building in Tokyo.

M'ever sister crazy Miss Martian was opening the jaws of Vemogila when reuse to open the two jaws of the worm takes leap into his mouth, Megan had a look of a person who is in the middle of a horror movie. When Megan thought his sister was gone, a strange thing happened from the body of Vemogila came dozens of blades sharp white, the knives came out and withdraw more and more down and with an increasingly greater speed, shooting crushed by the creature's two blades silver metal made an X-style Wollverine.

The heartless beast scream of agony, but after the hole was enlarged by the Martian fighting died and made an impact with the earth, from the area where it was his heart M'ever came out with two metal blades that were attached to an anti -braccio hyper-technological, had in its blades things could be described as a piece of the heart that is denying to beat, as if it was nothing that M'ever withdraw the two blades and with a smile on his face it slowly toward Megan fireplace .

When there were only 10 meters separating the two sister separated a long time, it happened that the earth came out three worm identical to the first, but they had the most horrible burns that existed in this solar system. M'ever ignored him and approached until arriving in front of Megan and gave him a hug and said "M'gann I missed you a little clumsy world", after soaking the hug with a smile even wider said with a happy tone " What are you doing on the floor? I do not mean you're shoveling the right of Martin Manhunter will be strange to tell you I'm your sister, after the quid beaten, however small BIRBONA of sweet thing done in the last few decades, you know me are Things happened so crazy and impossible that I'm sure are not either completely real. "

Meanwhile M'ever that he was talking to his sister Robin, Artemis and Red Arrow were fighting the three giant worms without success, their arrows not scalfivano armor mature, the explosions did nothing else that arrabbiarli more worms to succeed surround them using their sole acid that even the rock. Miss M pointed to his three friends who were now back in the back, the giant worms were ready to shoot their acid and eat a three-course lunch.

M'ever move the eyes from Megan to the trio and said only "Megy your friends are the ones?", Megan scream with all the breath "M'ever You are my friends, I am also happy that I see you again, but you can help, the uncle Martin Manhuter I will send back to Mars if they will die! ", said M'ever only a tone targeted" Martian Manhuter and my uncle? I had to take it slower with the barrel, I'll send him a basket of giocolato to apologize , comuque not worried of your friends in spandes least once a week there a giant thing that I want to kill.

" M'ever you turn to the giant worms and said "three vermolatosois, male, young at least one harvest of birth, category 2, with a small size to the jaws, burns to level 9, M'gann begins to count, until it gets to 10 will rest in pain, I almost forgot they now prefer calling Sev Mort, I would hold you in Deadly, but if you prefer a human name Sissy Morse and helpful. "

Megan came down not to ask questions and put you to count, his little sister from when you hear the number one it ran to the worms, shooting out of the anti arm hyper technological agility 3 daggers with black blade and a pint with green petals linked to handle, you cast the three daggers toward the three monstrous aliens, each dagger blows the target that was their heart, when in contact with the dagger by the armor of the worms, which was succeeded by the blade I begin to see a greenish-black mold, in less than three seconds the mold completely upholster creatures and now seemed only old statues covered with grasses.

Sister with nickname figure around to the little sister and said, "I came up to what number?", Miss Martian said, "I came to the 5, but as the resurrected to do that?", M'ever said only "long history Megy, canvas gladly tell you, but I have to get you out of here as soon as possible, the bombs that will wipe out the island year going to explode in a few minutes, and I'm sure your coach and remained without horses. "

The land immediately incomici to tremble and the gigantic chasm came out of the mega Desepticon mother, a kind of giant inseto large as 4 towers of freedom, M'ever you gave a schiaffo and said, "I forgot, I destroyed the nest of the queen, and Vendeta wants, and this definitely a family reunion that you can never forget it. "


	4. OC registrations open

Hello readers, this is not a true own chapter, but still very important, today after school I guatato on the internet the first 2 episodes of Justice League, and mine came up with this crazy idea.

There is a Justice League for the land, a very cool thing, but a Justice League intergalactic, think superheroes from worlds and galaxies imaginable. So those who want to make a member of my intergalactic League, the echo you a list if you have no idea where to start:

The name of civil:

The name of the Earth:

The name of a superhero:

The planet where it comes from:

Its normal appearance:

His appearance as a hero:

His weapons (if the cell) and its equipment:

His super powers (if cell): Weaknesses:

Friends:

His personality:

His family (if cell):

If you want you can create a little story about their past:

Eco for now the members of the Justice League Intergalactic:

- M'ever M'orzz aka Sev Mort, Killing Six, Red Lantern, I Sissy Morse.

- Saint Walker alias Lanterna Blu.

- Razer aka Red Lantern / Blue Lantern.

- There alias Interceptor.

- Ghia'ta alias Star Safire.

The rest of the League will be formed by your OC, apple trees you can send private messages via I review.


	5. Chapter 4

The team of super heroes remained powerless watched the insect world's largest, the inseto had to lower the body of a spider with a wax that vaccations shaped tail scorpion, the bust came four tentacles ciaducno with a bee sting, on the back there were six wings inseto that could cut anything, had as a coal 4 razors death, his head had two horns that could break mountains, 6 eyes full of pure hatred watched the little grupo of heroes.

Wally cry degree that only a girl could do it, Aqualad for once giving up his calm tone to say with a trembling voice "in the name of Poseidon someone has a plan B!", Robin decided to take command saying "Team from what I remember the lessons of Batman on the giant alien insects, and that if you're not prepared and better retire, in a nutshell coriamo to save us! ".

So without thinking a second each be from the land ran for his life, but after a few seconds Robin known that Miss Martian and his sister remained motionless.

Artemis cry loudly "Megan begins to run if you do not want to become lunch of that gigantic beast !," Megan said with a forced smile, "Artemis prefer to stay close to someone who seems to be fighting giant insects for hours instead of run without us hoping for a miracle. "

Artemis I think about a second and ran for two Ale Martian, Robin murmured "I had to be more careful about the lessons paranoid Batman, because the bat is always right around?."

The rest of the group of heroes followed Robin and Artemis who came to the two sisters from the red planet.

Irritated that Roy was to seek help from a stranger with problems with the law, so he was the first to ask for help in his style "I M'ever whatever your name if you do not want to waste the rest of your life in a prison must lead us out of this hell! ", M'ever who stopped to chat with Miss Martian and replied annoyed" Speedy you can wait a few minutes M'gann was telling me about his journey from Mars to this planet fun. "

Roy was going to get back from the foam, but thankfully Aqualad intervened and said with his usual calm tone "I apologize for the behavior of my friend Miss M'orzz, I know it's not polite to interrupt a conservation between two sisters that are not seen for a long time, but I and my friends are not used to facing threats of this magnitude, would you mind giving us a helping hand, as seems to be the place you are a teacher to hunt these animals. "

M'ever smiled and said, "Of course I will help you, I will not let your friends M'gann become dinner for a queen angry, however, the main reason for this visit to the blue planet was to annihilate the threat of these beasts, and even investigate the fact of why the League of Justice of the earth attacked a defenseless planet for 5 hours now 31 days ago. "

Each member gave a glance at each other, then Wally decided to try it with M'ever "to M'ever're a detective space, if you, you can indagarmi what you want", M'ever once you understand the attempt to Kid Flash churches shooting at her little sister "Megan and tell all your friends must survive?."

The Martian less than you did have dinner, so the older M'orzz Wally has said "you're lucky little monkey pre willed that today are tolerant, so you can stay in one piece, but the next time you try it with me, I will use you as shooting the sign of my gun and take your ridiculous costumes and turn into a trophy. "

Artemis smiled at the threat of M'ever and said, "Finally, a girl who can shut Wally without having to endure a consequence."

After these words the queen of the hive made a giant leap that the port straight in front of the group of heroes without powers, the queen bow my head to see better the small group of mammals heroic, then roared fiercely, with a verse that shook the land lying.

M'ever pretending nothing said only "to the yearnings of Folx you stop screaming, I was headache from your whining!."

The gigantic and monstrous beast begin to speak with one voice old and serious "are not as impressive as to depict legends Sev Mort, for my eyes you're just a small parasite insignificant Lantern, do you think you can come to a sudden stop me cibarmi young of this world, you know who I am! I am the queen Versaz the first and last queen of my kind, I food planets before you know you were born, all those years I have hampered dead, you do not make difference for me!. "

The Martian without fear begin to yawn of boredom, then pull out a snack from his shoe arouse and begin to eat, each form of life was watching the scene hoping M'ever would stop putting red in front of the angry bull.

But it did not, M'ever throw his backpack on the floor where he kept all his weapons, then shot out of the backpack of clothes along with several notches weapons, gloves without company, a strange belt of protection for the knees, two backs, followed by a pair of boots with some gunfire, and finally a red yearn with brands that reminded him of the Green Lanterns.

Within seconds M'ever took his true form destroying the sweatshirt, jeans and Adidas, even the shirt red fire.

The true form of M'ever was a biped with legs very long, with a tight abdomen, having a membrane under the arms, his face was stocky, with teeth and gums to view, you could see he had small eyes red fire, near the right eye scar wax a brute, the skin was of a white bone equal to that of Miss Martian, definitely had more than 4 feet tall.

The mysterious Sev Mort in its true form of camouflaged in the environment and disappeared, the giant queen full of rage, scream of frustration, "Who do you think you are to insult me and disappear into thin air, the next planet that will consume your Sev Mort, destroy your childhood home and I make sure that your species disappear, and I'll start with the parasite green that has your smell spread. "

Now each hero Without powers withdrew, meanwhile Roy and Artemis shot of Frece explosive, but they had no effects are normally on the carapace of this Kaiju, Rocket while escaping with Zatanna whisper "this thing did not happen when I was working only with Icon."

The queen decided to play with his prey, with its tentacles surround its prey and pian pian ristringeva the space.

When the team had only a circumference of only 2 meters, Roy said only "guys if this is the end I want to say just three things: we had our bad moments, but I want this team has a lot; the second thing, we begun Artemis on the wrong foot, but I want to know you're a great partner for Green Arrow, and I see you with your sister for a week; the last thing, and very easy to say, Megan and your sister a bitch who thinks only of herself! . "

After Roy confess what the heart, one to one thing he said to heart:

The second was to say Artemis "I mean only that this team and the family that I never had, and Roy if we can get away from here, I would be happy to be your sister one day, the last thing you Wally although critical every day and I make fun of you, I would be your girl. "

Wally replied with a high speed "Artemis I too would like to be your boyfriend", the third person to speak was Superboy, who said something that no one expected "If we survive this thing I'll deny everything, and I'll dump on who mentions what I'm to say, I am very pleased that I have acetate as a person instead a laboratory experiment.

You do not know what I'm thankful that I have freed from Cadmus, I do not know what would have happened if I would have woken up from that capsule, I care about has a lot to all of you guys for me are the brothers and sisters that I never had.

The most important thing, Megan are the person that I most care about, I know it's hard to be my girlfriend, but I want you to know that I love you very much, and if by some miracle we escape from this insect to tell you every day how much I love you " .

The little Martian was speechless, but when he was about to say how much he loves Connor happened that a ship fire red with a bit of black night is ten times bigger than the bio ship aparve from nothing.

The mysterious ship had musso as an identical copy of the bio vessel Miss Martian, except the fate that there was a skull with three red diamonds drawn on the visor. The wings of musso stretching and forming two large main wings each of them had a red dome of energy, one hundred of the right wing wax symbol of the body of Green Lanterns, the percent of the left wing of the symbol of the body of wax Star Shapire.

The center of the ship wax brand of red lanterns designed with white paint, to the bottom of the ship there was a third dome, but it was twice as large as the rest, perhaps because fueled engines inverse U-shaped.

The ship launch flaming winged least ten rockets special, each contained within themselves another ten missiles, the result was a hundred missiles explosives with a dash of Chemistry alien that hit right in the eyes of the queen making her march back, the domes of lava began to shine, and a laser energy red upholster the ship, turning it into a sword when the pitch between the tentacles cut as if it were wet paper.

The super bio-ship after cutting each tentacle causing the scream queen, he stopped shooting in front of the team of heroes.

The visor of the ship showing a withdrawal M'ever dressed in a red T-shirt designed by the brand of red lanterns, quantum no company made an extraterrestrial material, the shorts blacks, coupled with the boots blacks made of a kind of scales alien, had a black scarf to the Article, which concealed a yearning that was tied to his red colo.

He carried on the thighs two red belts, each of these belts had a display cases for a weapon, had a white belt who had guns, plus had two black belts who put them in order to form an X on the white belt. On the right arm was a blade hidden hyper technologized, had two guards at the knees each with a sharpened tip of pearly white. The shoulders were protected by two collars made of black metal, one on the right was the symbol of the Green Lanterns weighed on it, the left had drawn a skull with blood on it.

M'ever cry with a scream from general war spartan "if you do not arrive on the bridge I will kill you instead of the queen !, then you'll shoot your corpses !, after you raise will restart the countdown, and grow in the air with the rest of the island!, and finally there squarcerò and you put your head on a spear! ".

Wally ran shutter thank God, followed by the rest of his team who were wondering where appearance M'ever.

When the band of heroes gathered on the bridge, Rocket with adrenaline pumped in his body he asked with a tone of despair, "What do we do now breed of hunter tales from Mars!", Rocket was about to strappassi hats from the stress of this mission .

Sister M'orzz replied as if he had all the time in the world "I think he'd go have lunch in Turin, the c and a great restaurant, the year a tiramisu that you sbalordisse!.

Plus I can go shopping on the black market Italian, I should just leave the restaurant and go to Sicily, we put only a few minutes to get there. Perhaps the evening would look an action movie perhaps NCSI Los Angeles, have a yellow, Megan what you think of Sherlock Holmes? . "

Rocket scream right in the face "you're crazy thing I have to M'ever, we have a giant queen who wants to destroy the planet, and turn into fertilizer!, You and you act as if all this is normal !, you're crazy and mad from legal!. "

The Martian White did have dinner with the company that was a bit 'crazy, meanwhile Rocket mutter aloud "well you're just 45% and 30% crazy crazy, not like you are the only hope we have," M'ever I begin has pilot the ship with one hand and with the other drank a tea of fishing.

While M'ever drank his tea and also guide so as not to be hit by the giant scorpion tail of the alien queen, Robin with his usual sarcastic tone said, "It really fantastic our driver is driving with one hand, and as if it was not pretty fantastic it is giving more attention to its soft drink instead of driving the ship!. This thing normal for me, happens to me every day to fight against insects high as several statues of freedom!. "

The boy wonder I begin to laugh to calm his nerves, but when you see that I begin M'ever has lead the ship with his feet, and hands of eating whole grains with hot milk, the Red Sparrow was laughing now to crack skin .

When a hair the queen was about to devour the ship M'ever stopped Magyar and scream "for the sake of big red lantern, this queen and the giant monster most irritating of harvest, it sure beats the fiery serpent of chasubles Lasurv, but precedes the nest of spiders Lunar satellite Luixing solar system Clodos!. "

The sister smaller when you hear what he said his sister strange, he said with a tone very curious and strange "M'ever, Sev?, You, I Sissy can I ask what kind of job you do for a living?.

And by chance happens to you spent to fight giant monsters, I have stories very dangerous? I have things like that? . "

M'ever you stand up and active on autopilot and said with a smile, "I'm happy that mello ask Megy, your older sister and one of the greatest rewards of galaxies caciatrici!, Plus they are a species of aliens extremely caciatrice lethal, a great adventuress, and by chance are a kind of Indiana Jones, but without the lasso and with more alien technologies. "

Megan replied, saying only, "then to a very vibrant life, but because the queen has called you and lantern legend?."

The rewards intergalactic hunter is grateful to the head for a few seconds, after which touch a red button that opened a beam hidden bridge where it came from a red light and said a little 'embarrassed "What embarrasses me a bit' when I tell people, but they are only a slayer of beasts, treasures, and rewards named Sev Mort, the sixth most dangerous living being of the universe. But in my so-called free time from my dark reputation, have a heroin / anti-hero vigilante galactic named Six Deadly; Six Deadly heroine of many worlds, champion and savior of tens of planets, a founding member of the Intergalactic League Of Justice, Green Lantern honorific of very high level, and I almost forgot the Red Lantern are more powerful that exists, and now I have do my job of positive character. "

Now the battery from the beam of red M'ever came out of the closet, all remained silent and surprised, especially now that year heard that work has M'orzz older.

In the time that the team looked at the battery Sissy, it activated time bombs,

then put his red ring of power that hid under the black scarf, when the yearning of power into contact with the battery Sissy said his oath only (my OC has an oath because it is extremely powerful, and different from the rest of the Red Corps, dedicated more to justice than to revenge).

"I swear in anger and fury, I will punish any injustice. With the red light of my lantern, protect any innocent. Who dares to hinder me succumb. Each individual bones serve the forces of evil must fear the power of my lantern. I am the lantern scarlet temetevi from me. Temetevi by never anger. Temetevi from ever fury. Temetevi from my judgment!. "

And so suddenly the ship was enveloped in a blinding red light, when the light disappeared reveal a M'ever M'orzz dressed in his uniform of the Red Lantern.

M'ever wearing a red armor that had the bent backs, the anti arms had the red caps they also had a curved tip that came to the elbows.

The protections of the knees had a bit sharp curve, the thighs were covered with different metal bands of red, boot was styled medieval armor, belts had not undergone any changes. The symbol of the red lanterns stood in the center of the body between the breasts, the face of M'ever was hidden by a red hood has point, and a black fiber similar to a scarf that hid his mouth and nose.

The yearning of prune create a constructor lance-shaped with pointed semi moon, this fostrutore resembled like it was made of fire enclosed in a glass, the red lantern Martian said with a serious tone that could make envy Batman, only five words "Queen Versaz prepared to die."

And so the red lantern step through the floor of the ship with the exchange of density, and flight surrounded by his red aura, with his spear energy in hand, towards the end the world's largest.

Pov Miss Martian

All what I saw was M'ever flying like a hawk towards the giant creature, but when M'ever was about to hit the queen Versaz happened that the arrival time of the bombs to zero and the entire island exploded setting off a fiery explosion it fills the entire sky and earth, destroying everything that was not protected by the force field of bio ship Sev.

The only thing I said looking at the hell of fire that filled both the land and the sky with a drone that was destroying anything existed "M'ever once again protect me, but this time risking your life, before you lose telepathy, Now to lost their lives. "

I could no longer hold back the tears, so he begins to cry, cry seeing Connor put his arm around me saying "M'gann all will be well, your sister can not die so easily, from what I saw it, and definitely one of the most tough I know. "

Robin was the only one who decided to look again at the sight of flames, the rest of us stood in silence to commemorate the death of my dear sister.

When the minute was about to end, Robin cry shooting "Duck!", Everyone thought he was joking to cheer up the situation, but it did not rush through the window a M'ever M'orzz amused has died, it landed with a loud thud on the pilot's chair.

When the faces unharmed my tears stopped going out like rivers, and gave him a big hug, murmuring when evil done my thinking that it was dead.

After a few minutes I stopped to hug and said, happy as if it were Christmas "as you are still alive, the explosion was gigantic, plus so much fire! Should kill one of our species."

M'ever I begin to laugh and crack skin after half a minute of laughter said "M'gann M'orzz not seen for more than 50 human years, and we do the lying game since he was a child, I make something like risicante I fight with 10 tempisti larger, I can not escape the local guards, and my favorite escape away from the punishment of the parents; surprises you ask me how I did it. "

I was embarrassed, stretched them said "habits are hard to die", then my sister lantern made sure to dissolve the armor into nothingness, leaving only the yearning and her clothes before, but short sleeves showed an ugly wound in his right arm .

I look at it the wound of the arm and said, "I echo what stung, a small wound, I need a bandage, salt and five minutes of rest and it will be like new my arm."

I looked like M'ever pretended nothing, as if the giant wound was nothing that, but his whole arm is bleeding bright red! , It did not make sense Martians year blood Viola!.

The wound seemed infected, there was numerous burns terrible, and you could see a part of the bone.

Actually the more I looked the more I was hurt to throw up when M'ever known that my face became greener than usual he said only "M'gann more time watching the wound, the faster you have to throw up, I strongly recommend you do not look, try to distract you talk with your boyfriend means kriptoniano, you know the things that he said should be investigated. "

My cheeks became red now, remembering what he said Connor, as they said the terrestrial butterflies filled my stomach, but hard only a few seconds because M'ever approached it slowly has Connor.

When I get in front of him, it gave him a look lightning has Superboy, analyzing every detail, and reaction that showed my boyfriend, really you could see a drop of sweat that fell from the brow of Connor, really I was wondering what was going to do M'ever ?.

As if nothing happened it went towards the center of gave passing through the door, but before crossing completely the door said "M'gann Connor and OK for me, a future brother-semi invulnerable with roots that lead to the Justice League will be very useful in the future, a very important thing to know and I do not want grandchildren from you before the wedding. "

Me and Connor both had red faces as peppers whetstones, really because the universe brings distant relatives have to do the work of parents?.

Zattana laughed for a second and then said, "your sister Megan and really quite a character, but he manages to do what only a parent could have done."

I felt embarrassed whole has let us hide embarrassed with hood, when my cheeks returned to green I showed the faces of my friends.

The Captain Marvel in the form of a 10 year old child said "guys are happy that we are all alive, and we laugh about how Connor and Megan have their moments embarrassed, but what do we do with the missions, he seems to me to be an impossible task to capture it! .

I mean destroyed in a super combat move the biggest thing on the planet, and has not shown in fig buckets of fear. To beat the League without weapons and yearn for power, now that we have that residue and armed with weapons and super powers the lantern? , And more in a Martian with powers lantern what can be cooler than this! . "

Kaldur again took the baton of leder, as always made the wise group "Team Billy is absolutely right, the sister of Megan can be a valuable ally and an enemy lethal,

and as it seems has information about what happened to our mentors, the obvious choice and we have to fraternize with it, the fate and on our side, because we have the team in his favorite sister. "

Everyone seemed in agreement with Aqualad we need to know what happened to our mentors when they were under the control of mental Shavas, but it will be a little 'difficult to know what my sister M'ever can be very stubborn sometimes did, it would be better to wait the appropriate time.

After a few minutes of discussion about what I should say to the Justice League, M'ever step through the door, really envy this thing I do not know yet the density change me I take a male form.

However M'ever had his arm bandaged, when you sit in the driver's seat, with a smile on his face several active holographic screens each of them appeared in front of the main control panel.

Do not understand anything of what was written on it, but I was sure that cerano complicated calculations, navigation information, maps of DNA, and hundreds of things that exceeded my intellect.

Truly M'ever and stranger than was now recently, now has blood red, and a red lantern, not to be green lanterns? . But now the law and calculates things of genius level of 5 different screens has a speed to envy, it does not have begun averages on Mars, plus it was a disaster in mathematics and science.

Everyone looked at what he was doing to the screen for a while 'time, when Kid Flash asked curiously "Lantern Martian, has what are you working on?", She took off her look by screens and turns to Wally saying "I'm working to effect positive denies the cells present on the bodies that contain meta-gene and their effect on prolonged exposure to various substances, and the purpose of seeing whether a type of organic material produced by the excretory organs of Insectus distrus posesus category 10 to Mature in an ecosystem wet with steroids evolutionary effects on negatisi plano psychic, if I did I could understand the effect preliminary prevent effects coleterali a substitute for anti virus present in a body of category 3 of a sentient being, even for the normal ones, and especially on beings created using a technology clonazio general blood and body tissue, for the creation of a replacement of 100% quality on all possible planes. "

Wally as all of us did not understand anything of what he said the sister never mad, but brilliant, so Wally exaggerated accounts of the question with some modifications "Lanterna M'ever, what you're doing, and you can say it in English?."

My sister sighed and replied, a bit 'annoyed' when I'm thinking about missing the company of Aya and Rezer, but above all I'm thinking about the difference between a red gorilla of the Amazon jungle and that of a human being with a red capellatura . For now, the only difference is that a gorilla would be smart enough not to repeat the question, hoping that I should simplify my work for the curiosity of a hyperactive homo sapiens. "

The joke of M'ever face laughing almost the entire team, including Billy and Wally who did not understand the joke for the moment, after another five minutes Wally said "heeei, are not dumber than a gorilla red!", Now that Billy had understood the joke he made a big laugh.

Note author

Eco the third chapter and it's been a bit ', but finally I updated and I'm sorry that lasted so much but I was very Booked.

Inizailmente did not want to end like the chapter three, but I thought sarebe lungo trope.

Chapter Four is perhaps the shortest and longest.


	6. Chapter 5

Pov Miss Martian

In the neighborhood of San Francisco

January 31 13:45

For the next half hour my sister M'ever I continue to work on those screens and even holographic pilot his ship in camouflage mode. I tried my friends to know her better by asking several questions about the ship, but with any questions you receive from the rest of the team she replied quickly, "I have to work with, has a project of vital importance, wait a few solar cycle and perhaps to dignify that with a grain of look out. "

After 9 Rocket attempt to interact with M'ever decided that he touched me try it, so I went to my sister super mysterious and antisocial, when I was about to ask where it is leading us cry of happiness "for the fur of Wolfgrandus system Siiisuy!, I have managed to create a cure for all stages of the poison materials produced by the late Queen Versaz!, an antidote that works for human metahumans, human clones, clones hybrid human-kriptoniani and Atlantis. Truly the diploma of merit on medicine intergalactic should be an official diploma!. "

I like the rest of the team were again confused, but it seems that my sister and become a genius in many things in the last few decades human. When I look like you calm the overhang of happiness I asked him "why M'ever to created a poison which is produced by a queen died?, And especially because lai made usable for all possible species that are on the earth?".

She bit her lip for a second, then I said, smiling forced "did not want to cause a panic Megy to your friends, but they can not use their powers, because when they arrived on the island Santa Prisca years they absorbed a dangerous poison and extremely lethal, which attacks the cells that allow it to be metahumans and to demonstrate their skills superhuman.

Most guys year absorbed the poison when they entered into that lake yellow full of toxins. The rest of your companions years inhaled the toxin that was produced from modified plants due to the presence of a hive-toxic. "

At that moment Wally startled cry has died "What! You mean I'm going to die!, Can not be arrived my time, I have not even turned 16!."

M'ever shooting lengthen his hand to plug the mouth of Wally, then with a look that said only'm sick of you, gave him a slap on the head with a tentacle that had him out of the abdomen, then retreat to his hand normality saying "who will enter the panic receive slaps me up when I will become the queen of the Star Sapphire!."

Robin laugh for a second to the threat of M'ever, when my sister gave him a strange look that was very similar to that of Batman and Robin gave success to quiet moment. Kaldur came forward saying "then Miss M'ever to find an antidote to the poison that we suspend our ability, when it will take to produce?", She replied with a sigh of absolute boredom "I really wanted to take someone has slapped , but the antidote should be ready between 5 and 15 minutes, after which I will become queen of the Star Sapphire, but does not count The majority of you will die in less than three hours, and will last until decades that I will have the crown.

But the production can vary, it all depends on how fast Roy Harper will tell me an apology for insulting me on the island Santa Prisca. "

I got up in the air and looked at my sister with a furious look, then I communicated via telepathy * M'ever can not say at once that we have less than three hours to live, and you have the cure at hand, but aspects of excuses to give it to us, I can not believe that you are my sister, you're acting like you're a monster you were sadistic, and even you do not care if your little sister could die! . *

After that I vented my anger I said it out loud, "You are definitely my sister?, You're acting very strange, plus there are things that do not go!, Red blood in the body of a Martian?, Do not tell me that you are not just a clone created to infiltrate in the league?, what does not tell me that you're not just a sadistic and monstrous shapeshifter who received information from my past by Queen Mach, so maybe if you explain why you act like a dangerous criminal who is becoming seems has more like a monster. "

M'ever after a few seconds that I can a look of sadness, something happened to instant his sad look full of regret turned into hatred and fury, and so it howl of rage. His eyes became fiery red, his uniform of red lantern appeared, but now it was covered in flames dark red "M'gann to me you're the only Martian that I care and I care, for your wisdom Martians are immune to poison it for us and only a disturber of telepathy and telekinesis, which I have not!, just because I decided to spend time with you, thanks to you I became a cripple! ... The only ones who will die in 3 hours are Roy and Wally, the rest of your friends year on average 3-4 days to live, Connor has a maximum one a week, and in any case I would have given the antidote immediately that Roy would have begun to manifest the first symptoms!. "

The red of the split is more emphasis now the flames began to grow, the room temperature rose dangerously, a wave of red energy came out of the fiery aura of M'ever, each of my friends sveni from sudden blow, the red energy I has drained from my strength thanks to the heat emitted from M'ever think so?.

When I crave the power to begin M'ever has shine, you could hear the small voices saying you hurt! , Kill! Hates! , Kill! It did seem ready to explode and kill us all, instead of this it has decided to scream "Do not call me a monster, BECAUSE I WANT EXCUSES OF SIMPLE, I DO NOT WANT TO BE TREATED LIKE MORE ON MARS, WHERE CAN TELL ME OF ALL COLORS, GIVE ME PUNGNI , throw STONES, ESPECIALLY WHEN NOT HAVE REASON JUST BECAUSE YOU BELIEVE IN EXCESS!. KNOW ONE THING THAT I HAVE PASSED IO fleeing home, I AM NOT WAS TAKEN UNDER THE WING OF A MENTOR, FLOW ON A PLANET HARMLESS, SURROUNDED BY FRIENDS !.

HO visuto ON THE ROAD WITH THE GUARDS THAT I SOUGHT ONLY WITHOUT ANY FRIEND, HUNGRY, SUFFERING PHYSICALLY AND SPIRITUALLY, DYING OF FAME! . REALLY ALL worsened WHEN I TOOK THE POWER yearn, I was tortured PISICE PHYSICAL AND FROM A MONSTER NAME Atrocitus, and broke DOZENS OF TIMES, TRYING TO TURN INTO A MONSTER BLOOD THIRSTY! .

AFTER THAT I SCAPATO FROM THAT PULLS, HO Visino NIGHTMARE IS LEFT TO ROT SERIOUSLY WOUNDED, SURROUNDED BY BEASTS THAT WERE FROM WORST NIGHTMARES THAT WERE THERE! . WHEN I FOUND A LITTLE PEACE IN A NEW HOME AWAY FROM MY PAST THAT HAPPENED A MONSTER DESTROIED EVERYTHING! . "

The flames began to expand, the face of M'ever only had a demonic look, the red tipsy yearn more and more voices are heard louder hurt! , Kill! Hates! , Kill! . M'ever seems about to collapse to the instinct to kill, the voices became screams, the fire became more intense, I could not move any more heat was too extreme to be able to act.

The sister never led by those voices, the point I long against me it became more luminary, the flames were growing more and more, from the damn ring came out a sword red energy. In a millisecond sword shooting at me, eyes closed due to the fear emanating from yearn, now I was hoping it would be a quick and painless end, waited for the shot has come, but nothing happened?.

When you open your eyes, thinking that when I opened I saw that I was pointing the M'ever yearn throat, but instead lived that M'ever catch the tip of the sword that was about to hit me if it is not stopped at the last second, creating has a shield in front of me. Then after a distant second it took her hands between her head screaming in pain, you fall on your knees hands between the head, the flames still wrapped M'ever, but now they no longer gave off heat.

My sister was screaming in pain, as if something stretched it out doing crazy, I felt it enter his head, with telepathy, but that happened only M'ecer scream louder, now his hands were digging traces on the floor, as if it were a caged animal torture.

His mind was a movie with no end of pain, too fast to see the images, but I realized that something was being done only to remember the sufferings and sorrows. I tried again to help us, but after several attempts grew worse case M'ever, suddenly I remembered something my M'ever said when she recuperating from the accident.

Flashback

In a room full of mediocre and messy junk metal almost all of them were rusty, broken, I have broken up, dozens of books on any topic can be scattered on the desk I was on the bed. Cerano Martian two of them had a white bandage around his head, the other Martian was only put it the largest and was looking at how it has worked a house made of metal and colored wires.

The Martian smaller after a while 'said telepathically * M'ever has what you're working! "All of a sudden the largest Martian grimaced in pain, and quickly said" M'gann stopped com telepathy, you're hurting me in the head, I feel that is about to explode! . "

The small Martian is still the shooting and asked worried what happened, the older sister answered and said calmly "M'gann the doctor said that now for me telepathy suddenly, can provoke severe headache, and in cases of powerful telepaths hellish suffering, next time ask before you get into my head. "

Fine Flashback

I was mildly upset my sister had gone through hell, and I just put straw on fire, I was so close to push it to kill I worse. When I was about to stop the telepathy, M'ever emese other a wave of energy, but this wave of energy was directed toward the window of the ship where no one could be hurt, then a brute force destroyed the telepathic connection, provoking to say the least strong shock .

My mind receive several horrific images: The first was very painful faces through the eyes of M'ever, cerano not know how many beings that resembled much to the griffins that surrounded M'ever. It was with his back behind a very deep ravine, had many wounds some of them showed his bones, while others seemed infested days, his blood dripped slowly from the ground, covering the soil with his blood, did I begin M'ever laugh with a maniacal laugh and said only "Beasts do not take me alive because I have an appointment with vengeance, Atrocitus will pay!", the image is fixed exchange when the Griffins jumped on her.

The second image was a dark cell where there was just a big, muscular humanoid that his skin was red, had an ugly scar on his face that covered put face, it wore a uniform of red lantern.

My sister is forced to move but Serbia that it was bound by ropes of energy, the big red humanoid speak with a low tone and nervous "M'ever be a red lantern and a privilege that only a few people can have it, you should destroy evil with your own lantern, but you do not want to obey your ruler! ", shooting it punched in the stomach of colossal M'ever, for me the next minute it has continuously hit my sister brutally when you stop screaming" you you are a red lantern, you must obey your ruler Atrocitus!, you should kill any green lantern and anyone ally of the guardians of the universe, but rather waste to kill dozens of criminals just because we innocent of the neighborhood, if the shame of the body!. "

For me a few seconds passed, but the pictures they showed me put piss logical and physical torture, my eyes filled with tears, my heart was filled with all the sadness and pain that these memories had, most watched those memories, I felt more pain .

When my tears turned into sobs, those memories came back to his roots and returned increasingly realistic M'ever felt all the pain he had felt in those moments. So in a few seconds all that huge pain I pulse, he could not even stand up, I have to breathe, all that pain choked me.

M'ever when I look through his eyes red fire, did I begin to speak in a tone of sadness saying "You do not know when and difficult for a Red Lantern controllassi, especially remain lucid year when a moment of anger, The majority would destroy everything, transforming itself in assassins led by instinct wilder.

But your luck M'gann me as I've been through, I learned he appease my anger, using the good memories of a lot of nightmares, and especially my will, but even if I wanted to I can not do harm to people that I care, it now it tomorrow. "Inhale and exhale has M'ever begin, it slowly begin to calm down, its red aurora vanished into thin air, followed by his red uniform.

Now M'ever I look from top to bottom I said "M'gann will do a little 'bad, but soon all this pain you feel is just a brute memory," so suddenly M'ever brought out from his wrist hyper technological a sharp knife and stab me close to the heart by saying "it hurts me that he has Megy you."

Everything I begin to go black, the pain disappeared, replaced by the harsh cold of death, the last thing I was M'ever faces that I leave the room.


End file.
